


more than enough

by froggydarren



Category: Welcome to PHU Series - Tris Lawrence
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Demiromantic Character, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Relationship Discussions, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/froggydarren
Summary: Somewhere along the line, they made an arrangement. What Alaric needs is what Thorne and Rory combine to give him, both getting what they need in return. He can't help but wonder though, is it enough?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tryslora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/gifts).



> So, I think I can say that this is the first ever fanfic for this fandom. The canon it's based on is [tryslora](http://tryslora.tumblr.com/)'s [Welcome to PHU](http://welcometophu.tumblr.com/), a web serial that's still in its early stages. I highly recommend you check it out, because obviously the world and the characters are captivating enough for me to go write fic :D

“Don’t you miss it?” 

“Not really, no.” 

“Hm.” 

“You’re overthinking it. We work.  _ This _ works. Stop complicating it.”

Alaric looks up from his shoe mid-knot, and sighs. He watches as Thorne stretches on the bed, sheet barely covering his bottom half, a light layer of sweat still on his chest. He’s not going anywhere anytime soon, besides maybe back to his side of the bed. Unlike Alaric, who has to trek all the way back to the dorms, to his room… to Rory. 

“It  _ is _ complicated.” 

“No, it’s not. Only if we make it that way. Do you… does it not work for you anymore?” Thorne asks, and lazily turns to his side, eyes locked on Alaric’s. “You know the deal we had at the beginning still stands. No strings.”

“There are strings.”

“Exclusivity isn’t  _ strings _ . If you’re not happy, if this isn’t what you want, we end it. But we work. You and me, you and Rory, it’s what all of us need. It’s just not what people would expect to work. Or what they consider normal.” 

Alaric watches Thorne, carefree and relaxed. He tries to figure out why he can’t be that way too, what it is that bugs him, what makes him keep wondering, keep asking questions.

“Look, it’s not what most people are looking for or end up with. They get  _ one _ person, and that person is for all the things they need,” Thorne barrels on when he gets no verbal response. “They have the one partner for sex and for romance. You, Rory, me… we work differently. You could stick with Rory, because there’s love and all the romance you were looking for…”

Alaric snorts, because his mind summons a memory of the argument that he had with Rory only a few days ago over … something. He can’t think what, and it really doesn’t matter. What matters more is that he really wasn’t  _ looking _ for a Rory in his life, definitely not for the feelings that are now there.

“Don’t start, I know you two fight.  _ We _ fight. You didn’t expect or push for what you two have. But I know he loves you and you love him. That’s what you two need. And for him, that’s enough.” 

“But not for me,” Alaric says, a little on the snappy side. 

“Well, if tonight is any indication, I’d say you do like sex,” Thorne says with a smug smirk. “If you don’t, then you made a very convincing impression of someone who likes to fuck. All night.” 

“Asshole.” 

“Mhm,” Thorne reaches out and runs a finger over Alaric’s arm, tracing the muscles from the edge of his T-shirt down to his wrist. “If you didn’t have enough, you can stay.” 

“I can’t,” Alaric replies, trying to ignore the low thrum of arousal that Thorne’s touch brings. “I have to…”

“Classes in the morning, Rory in your bed, I know,” Thorne says, and falls back against the pillows. “Go, before  _ I _ decide that I haven’t had enough.” 

Alaric rolls his eyes, and bends back down to finish tying his shoelace. 

“For the record, I don’t mind the post-coital snuggling,” Thorne says into the silence. “It’s just not something I  _ need _ . And Rory’s better at cuddles anyway.”

Neither of them say anything until Alaric’s at the door, bag over his shoulder since he came right from his class, specifically to fuck Thorne into the mattress. By the look of Thorne, disheveled as he’s stretching on the bed, he succeeded. 

“It’s still weird, people…” 

Alaric’s thoughts must be written all over his face, because Thorne frowns in concern. It’s about more than just the general public -- even though with the band’s popularity, there’s also that -- and instead about people who know them, know Alaric and have thoughts on how he is and how he should be. It’s about Clan, and people close to it. 

“Fuck people,” Thorne says, missing a light tone by several miles. 

It’s enough to stop Alaric’s brain from the overdrive of worrying and tangents it’s normally on. 

“Just me,” he says, his lips quirking up.

“Just you,” Thorne reassures. “Go, get cuddled, be sappy and cute with Rory. Come back for another round whenever.” 

With that, he turns over and closes his eyes, and Alaric turns to the door. 

“Bring condoms next time?” Thorne says when the door creaks as Alaric opens it, words muffled by the pillow under his face.

“Sure,” Alaric replies, some of the weight falling off his shoulders as he chuckles.

Then he closes the door behind him as he leaves.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [Welcome to PHU blog](http://welcometophu.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
